FireClan
by kitkat2000
Summary: "You'll never be like Firestar!" The kit yowled to the Clan leader, and then stomped away, leaving piles of dust behind him. Faunstar just looked ahead, pain and sorrow in her amber gaze. Will she ever be the leader StarClan wants her to be? Mostly OCs and is a kittypet Clan.
1. A Kittypet Clan

Chapter 1

The tortoise-shell she-cat lunged herself at the blazing orange-pelted tom. "Pinned 'ya!" she exclaimed. They tussled again in a flurry mob of fur. "Pinned 'ya again." She said, satisfied, as if she just caught a plump piece of prey. "Skip, you poor cat! Can't even pin your own little sister!" The tortoise-shell she-cat sat up and let out a purr of amusement. "Aw, stop teasing him, Juniper. It's not his fault that I'm the best fighter!" Juniper was a silver-pelted she cat, and the tortoise-shell cat's best friend. "Faunnaa…" Skip moaned. He hated the fact that his little sister beat him in battle. "Where did you learn that move?" Fauna squirmed awkwardly. She couldn't keep a secret forever.

"One of Firestar's patrols taught me! I was hunting then. They also told me about Clan life. They taught me the warrior code, and the best stalking, hunting and fighting techniques…. That's why I was gone for a moon or two, remember? " she mewed. Skip and Juniper looked at each other with excitement in their eyes. Fauna anxiously waited for them to say something. _Something stupid, I guess._ Fauna thought in her mind.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Juniper asked. She looked at Skip with a serious amber gaze.

"I think." Skip said.

"Let's start or own Clan!" Juniper exclaimed. Fauna and Skip mewed with agreement.

"I'm tired of tasting Twoleg pellets." A new voice sounded. A new cat stepped out of the shadows. A pale-brown she-cat appeared. Her fur was matted and old. Her eyes were etched with wisdom and knowledge. "I miss the taste of fresh kill." The old she-cat immediately collapsed. Juniper ran to her to support her old and weak legs. She nudged the old she-cat with affection. "Shh, Mother. Why are you here? Shouldn't you be resting?"

"I would like to stay with you in the Clan."

"But Leaf-" Juniper started, but was cut off by Fauna.

"She will stay in the elder's den." Juniper nodded. She then took her mother to sit down in a patch with shade. Several cats came out of their Twoleg nests, wondering what Fauna was saying. Skip looked at them, counting. "Stone, Leap, Scar, Sun, Wisp, Willow… and plenty more."

"All cats who want to join our Clan, hear what I have to say!" All the cats gathered in the small clearing, from the smallest kit to the oldest elder.

"I found a nice forest near here, but well away from the Twolegs. We may face challenges like dogs and foxes, and even possibly rival Clans. Are you in?" Fauna's speech was enlightening; many cats mewed agreement, and excited mews rang around. "And _you'll_ be our leader?" a cat challenged.

"Why not, Scar?" another cat retorted.

"Yeah! Everyone agrees that Fauna should be leader! Faunstar! Faunstar!" some cats started cheering. They too heard of the Clan cats and learnt from their teachings. Scar drew back his lips in a snarl and then regained his composure.

"Then it is agreed. Who shall be our medicine cat, the one who shall take care of us all?" Faunstar asked. A skinny light-brown she-cat stepped forward. "Shine, you will not be able to take a mate or have kits. You will be bound to StarClan. Is this truly what you wish?" Shine nodded. "Yes. I know most of the herbs. And StarClan came to me in a dream, also telling me about Clan life. A cat, Spottedleaf, came to me, and taught me about herbs and their uses. I am ready to be your medicine cat.

"Very well. I shall give you your warrior name. Shine, from this moment on, you will be called Shiningpelt. May your wisdom help us for the coming moons to come, especially through the thick leaf bare." A kit whined, "But _I_ want to be the medicine cat!" Faunstar purred with amusement as the mother pulled him by the scruff of his neck fur and dragged him away.

"Looks like you'll have an apprentice in a few moons." Faunstar told Shiningpelt. She purred with delight. Faunstar faced the cats. " Now I must appoint a deputy. My deputy must be strong, and hold no grudges. He or she must be just and fair with all cats." One of the cats in the clearing shouted one name.

_Wasp._

"Very well. Wasp, please step forward." The thick-furred gray tom stepped forward. "Wasp, from now on you shall be called Waspfire."

"Waspfire! Waspfire!" the cats cheered.

"I shall officially become your leader and receive nine lives once we settle in. We shall find a sacred place there. Let us go, before night time falls."

Most cats have received their names already. Most are apprentices because they are still inexperienced. Everyone is getting along with each other and they are almost to the dense forest. Waspfire padded beside Faunstar, and the queens and their kits are behind them, then followed by the warriors and apprentices. "Ow!" a yowl sounded from the cats. Shiningpelt ran to the cat, with cobwebs in her mouth, in case the cat stepped on something and is bleeding. "Willowheart is stuck in these brambles!" Echoleap was trying to pull her sister out, but Willowheart would just squeal. "No! You must take out the brambles first!" Shiningpelt ordered. One by one, they inched the brambles far away from Willowheart's body. It took time, but they finally got her out. "There's a clearing here!" she gasped. "With a stream going down the middle. Brambles and trees protect it, but a little shabby. There's a big oak with a hollow in the middle—for Faunstar's den, maybe? And a small fallen tree for the elders. There's a warm cozy bush, but the entrance is surrounded by brambles. There's one with a thorn barrier too, and a…"

"Whoa there, Willowheart. Slow down. Echoleap, Scarstorm, Wispfallow, and Waspfire. You 4 are the nimblest. Can you get the brambles out, or make them loose a bit?"

"Yes, then this could make an entrance for camp."

"Let's get to work!" Wispfallow exclaimed. A kit the size of a sparrow went up to Waspfire. "Daddy, can I help?"

"No, Sunkit. You're not yet an apprentice and I don't want you to get hurt."

"Oh… 'Kay." Sunkit said sadly and ran to his mother, Poppyfang. She gave him an affectionate lick on the ear, and Sunkit went to sit with his quiet brother, Molekit. "Okay, kits. Who can get me a stick from the roots of this tree here?"

"I can!" All of them squealed. There were 5 kits. Sunkit, Molekit, Volekit, Tigerkit and Streamkit.

"Faunstar! We got them loose. It makes a perfect entrance." Waspfire said.

"Great. Assemble everyone to get in, queens and kits first, then elders, then warriors and apprentices." Waspfire gave her a short nod. Faunstar's two friends huddled close to each other. Faunstar walked up to them. Juniperfrost's belly was getting unusually huge. "Juniperfrost and Stoneleap (Skip), I'm happy for both of you." Juniperfrost's eyes grew large and nudged Stoneleap. "You told her?" Juniperfrost asked incredulously.

"Of course. She's my sister." Stoneleap said calmly. "And your best friend."

"Well… we had to tell her sooner or later… " Juniperfrost gave him a small lick, then joined the queens. He followed her.

"I'm happy for you. Both of you." Faunstar whispered.


	2. FireClan and SkyClan

Chapter 2

As Faunstar entered their new camp, the warriors decided to build right away. Waspfire, Scarstorm, Stoneleap and Heatherpaw were working on the nursery, which was going to be right near the big oak in the far end of camp. Flecktail, Sagepetal, Lionpaw, and Willowheart were working on the Elders' den, which was going to be inside a hollow tree stump. Echoleap and Shiningpelt were making a Medicine den, which was near the big oak, and Moonpaw, Wispfallow, Boulderpelt, and Nightpaw were making a warriors' den, and if the apprentices' den wasn't going to be finished by night time, the apprentices agreed to sleep on wads of moss outside the elders' den, and Faunstar declared the name of the Clan will be FireClan. FireClan was going well—everyone was working together. Scarstorm occasionally threw glances at Faunstar and Waspfire, but Faunstar didn't mind. _He's just angry that he wasn't chosen to be Clan leader._ Faunstar thought to herself. Then she snapped out of her sensitive thoughts and went to sit near Waspfire. Waspfire was ordering apprentices around for little tasks- find good moss places, and areas loaded with prey. "But you must have a warrior accompany you." He finished. Heatherpaw, Lionpaw, Moonpaw, and Nightpaw were staring at him intently. "Echoleap! Boulderpelt!" he called.

"Heatherpaw and Lionpaw, please go with Echoleap. Moonpaw, Nightpaw, please go with Boulderpelt." The cats nodded and ran off into the forest. Tigerkit, Streamkit and Volekit were marching up to Duskpool, tumbling over each other. "Mother, can we go too? Pleeeaassee?"

"When you're apprentices, little ones. You're only 3 moons old! 3 more moons." She purred. The trio of kits just sat sadly, tail and ears drooping. Faunstar padded up to them. "I could take you out for some games, would you like to come?" she smiled at the kits, and then added hastily to Duskpool, "If it's okay with you, of course."

"Of course, Faunstar. Go on kits, and be respectful to Faunstar!"

"We will!" the three kits said in unison. They marched off to a small clearing they found in the forest, and they declared it to be the training clearing. "Okay kits. The first one who catches my tail is the best hunter!" As Tigerkit lunged for Faunstar's tail, Faunstar swiped it away. Streamkit was behind her, trying to do a hunter's crouch. Faunstar swiped her tail away. The two kits stood aside, trying to look for their brother, Volekit, but he was nowhere to be found. "Volekit!" Faunstar yowled, but there was no reply. Instead, a pair of paws caught Faunstar's tail and jumped on Faunstar's back. "Good one Volekit!" Volekit's brother and sister praised.

"I can't wait to try that on a real piece of prey!" Volekit said tail high.

"Now, now kits. Let's go back to camp."

"Awww!" the kits complained, but Faunstar pulled them closer to her with her tail and they walked back to camp, silent as stars.

The camp was half-finished when they got back. Waspfire was setting up some patrols to mark scent markers, and some hunting patrols. "Scarstorm, Moonpaw, Nightpaw and Flecktail, mark the scent markers along the fallen tree we saw coming here." Scarstorm nodded, and went to call Moonpaw, Nightpaw, and Flecktail.

"Echoleap, Willowheart, Lionpaw, and Sagepetal, mark some borders along the open land near the Thunderpath. I'll go with Boulderpelt and Heatherpaw for hunting. Shiningpelt, you can go with Stoneleap to check for good herb places."

"Yes, Waspfire." All the patrols were sent out, and the Clan was peaceful, but kits were wailing from the nursery. Faunstar climbed the big oak and found a hollow carved at the bottom, surrounded by a heather thicket. She climbed inside, and it was carved like a den. There was a warm wad of moss, and Faunstar curled up in it. She was dozing off before she knew it.

She woke up in a vivid forest, colors swirling in her vision. She prodded a paw in the ground. It was harder than the forest floor they had in camp. "Leafstar!" a voice called.

"What?"

"Some kittypets settled in the forest—they look like a Clan! Rabbitleap saw them by the fallen tree." The cat named Leafstar looked thoughtful, then stared at him.

"Are you sure Rabbitleap hasn't eaten too much fresh-kill?" The deputy nodded, and then Leafstar rose to her paws.

"Send a patrol out at night. They'd be a real Clan if their _medicine cat_ told them that we'd be planning to send a patrol raid." Faunstar gasped.

"Yes Leafstar." At the cat's words, Faunstar's vision slurred. A rich forest appeared in front of her. Starry pelted cats roamed around, prey in their jaws. _This place is so rich in prey! I wonder what part of the forest this is… _Faunstar thought to herself.

"StarClan's forest, Faunstar." A voice sounded behind her. A bluish-grey cat appeared in front of her.

"Bluestar? Firestar told me about you! You were the ThunderClan leader before him."

"Yes, I was." She cringed.

"What do you wish of me, Bluestar?" Faunstar bowed her head.

"Nothing, Faunstar. I was just going to ask you if you would like to hunt with us." Several cats appeared behind her, then several more.

"You wish me to hunt with StarClan? Am I… _dead?_"

"No, it is not your time yet. But hunt with us. We have plentiful prey right now." Faunstar nodded excitedly and ran to the vole she wanted to catch. She crouched, her flank pressed to the floor. She leaped and swiped it with a quick slash. It was plump, and Faunstar buried it so she could catch more. She caught several mice to put in the fresh-kill pile of StarClan, and then nodded to Bluestar, thanking her.

She woke up with the smell of vole at her paws. _The vole!_ Faunstar thought. _StarClan must have given it to me._

She stretched her hind legs and ran to the nursery. Juniperfrost's belly was laden with heaviness, and she groaned as Faunstar entered. "Hi Faunstar!" she grunted. "These kits… are so… active." She said, pausing after each word to moan.

"Speaking of your kits, since when were you laden with kits?"

"When you were with Firestar and his patrol, Skip-Stoneleap- said… he _loves _me. I was so surprised. I grew to love him too. I knew it would be weird for my best friend to become my kin…"

"Shh. I'm happy for you both and that's all that matters." Faunstar said.

"Thank you Faunstar. You are an admirable leader." Juniperfrost commented. With a quick nod, she remembered her dream. She ran to Waspfire. He was talking to Poppyfang, and they were sharing a piece of fresh-kill. "Waspfire—"I said hastily. "Send a night patrol. Include Lionpaw, Scarstorm, Willowheart, Echoleap, and- of course, - you and I. A group of cats are planning to raid our Clan."

"How do you know?" he asked grudgingly.

"It's none of your business on _how_ I know- the Clan is in danger!" Faunstar spat. _I don't need him to judge my every move!_ Faunstar scolded herself for being too sentimental, and went back to her den, leaving Waspfire looking crestfallen.

Quickly, night fell, and the patrol went to the fallen tree. They hunched low, so they could hear every word of the mysterious cats. Suddenly, a different scent of cats drew near. "Are you sure you haven't been eating _way_ too much fresh kill, Rabbitleap?"

"Yes, Sharpclaw!" the tom responded abruptly. The other tom nodded. A brown-and-cream tabby she-cat sniffed the air. "Yes, there are different scents here. Rabbitleap was right."

"He was right alright." Lionpaw growled. Without thinking, he leaped on top of the new cats. Soon the whole patrol was condensed in gore and yowls. Echoleap slashed at a black-and-white tom, Waspfire lunged at the cat called Sharpclaw, Lionpaw went one-on-one with the cat Rabbitleap, and Willowheart charged at a dark brown tabby tom. Faunstar slashed at the brown-and-cream she-cat, who she recognized as Leafstar from her dream.

"Don't you teach your cats about borders?" Lionpaw insulted Rabbitleap. Rabbitleap snarled. He tried to jump on the tiny apprentice, but Lionpaw dodged, and leaped on his back, claws unsheathed. He raked his opponent's back, and Rabbitleap started to squeal as he ran to the back of the patrol.

The patrol started to inch away from the FireClan cats. Rabbitleap was scowling, tufts of his back fur sticking out. A scar was etched. Lionpaw looked satisfied. He tried to jump on them again, but Waspfire held him back.

"Fall back!" Leafstar yowled, as Rabbitleap started to run away.

"Stop fighting, FireClan!" Faunstar yowled. Her patrol ceased the scowling, and sat up. Lionpaw was hesitant- but with a quick glance from Waspfire, he sat up straight.

"We do not mean you harm." Faunstar said calmly. Leafstar settled down too, glancing at Sharpclaw and the patrol to tell them to settle down too. Sharpclaw was also hesitant, but he obeyed his leader's commands.

"Very well." Leafstar said. She glanced at her Clanmates. "Go back to camp and tell them I'm fine. I would just like to speak to the new Clan."

"But—"the dark brown tom started.

"No, Sparrowpelt. Go back to camp. Rabbitleap, that's a nice hunter's crouch for stalking, but go home and get that scratch looked at." Rabbitleap straightened up, humiliated, and bounded out of FireClan's territory with their patrol. Faunstar looked at Leafstar. They bounded towards the FireClan camp. Many cats stepped out of their dens and looked at the returning patrol with awe.

"Lionpaw, get Heatherpaw and make a small den outside the High Oak. Leafstar will stay for the night. Leafstar looked ready to retort, but Faunstar silenced her by saying, "It is late in the night. Every cat is tired. Rest, and in the morning we may talk." Before going to her makeshift den, Leafstar faced Faunstar.

"We've never had a rival Clan before."

"Yes, but the predators. There must be plenty." Faunstar said calmly, as if two friends were just having a catch-up with each other.

"Well… er, not really." Leafstar was trying her best to not exploit her weaknesses.

"Okay." Faunstar said calmly, and then went into her den.

"We shall talk tomorrow?" Leafstar asked again.

"Yes. Yes we will."


	3. The Intruder

Chapter 3

The leaves that serve as an entrance to Faunstar's den creaked and swayed as Waspfire entered. His fur was matted and dirty- he obviously wasn't used to deputy duties yet. "Did you give Leafstar a piece of fresh-kill already?" Faunstar asked.

"No, not yet." He said, pacing around the den. "I'll give her some now. I'm dreadfully sorry, Faunstar." He scurried out of the den before Faunstar could say anything, or at least reply. She stepped out of her den, jumping down to greet her Clanmates. Leafstar was by the medicine den, talking to Shiningpelt.

"So we use honey for soothing infections. Sometimes cats' throats, if they have breathed smoke." Leafstar finished.

"I'll look out for some." Shiningpelt said.

"Be careful of bees, though." Leafstar said. Shiningpelt just nodded her head, thinking of other thoughts other than bees.

"Leafstar," Faunstar bowed her head.

"Oh, yes. We shall talk in your den?" Faunstar nodded. The 2 cats bounded up Highoak and into Faunstar's den.

"Did Waspfire give you some fresh-kill?" Faunstar asked politely.

"Yes. He's a very trustworthy deputy." Faunstar nodded her agreement.

"So, there are 2 Clans… so… first of all, Gatherings. Maybe we could meet by the Fallen Tree. There are two sturdy trees surrounding it, symbolizing our two Clans."

"Yes, yes… and our Medicine Cats could meet by the Skyrock." Leafstar inquired.

"No, too far into your territory. There was a stream though, cutting through both our territories, a little towards the forest, but not too far into it. We can call it Moonstream, because the moon slices it into two. Sort of.." Faunstar stated.

"Yes. The crossing of our boundaries is the Fallen Tree, or should be called Twosprout."

"Then all is settled. You may now return to SkyClan. FireClan wishes you great prosperity in the moons to come."

"Thank you, Faunstar. 'Til the next Gathering." Faunstar nodded, and the two she-cats exited the den.

"Waspfire, Willowheart, and Nettlewasp, please escort Leafstar back to SkyClan."

It was soon moons after, and the two Clans remained peaceful and quiet. Prey was never scarce, nd the Clans had no grudge against each other.

O~O~O

It was soon Leaf-bare, and prey was scarce. Lionpaw and Heatherpaw were mooning about each other outside the apprentices den. Waspfire was arranging patrols with Flecktail. Lionpaw swatted Heatherpaw's ear playfully.

"When you two mouse-brains are done _playing_, you can hunt with Willowheart, Boulderpelt, Scarstorm and me." Flecktail said. "Sagepetal, Nettlewasp, and Echoleap, please mark the scent markings by Twosprout. Stoneleap, you can go with me to check the other side. Faunstar, would you like to come with? " Waspfire asked. _I'm his leader! He should ask more politely._ "Fine." She said, bounding off already. As they bounded off, an unfamiliar scent wafted through the air. A kit ran out of the nursery, which Faunstar indentified as Streamkit. "Intruder!" she wailed.

"Only one?" Moonpaw, who just exited the apprentices' den, asked.

"Yes! Can't you smell it?" she added curiously. All the cats shook their heads. Streamkit just shook her head angrily.

"Gah! The loner's already at the entrance of camp!" At her words, the brambles shook and a dark gray tom stepped out.

"Who are you?" Moonpaw and Nightpaw asked, circling the intruder. The intruder swatted the two away, and bounded for the kits. Poppyfang tried to calm Juniperfrost, who was shivering, her spine shivering. "He's going to take my kits!" she wailed, then her legs failed her a bit, and she staggered. Poppyfang bit at the intruder's leg, and he staggered. "Just…want…to…_talk_." He said, spiralling down.

"Didn't put up much of a fight, did he?" Leafstrike, an elder asked.

Shiningpelt carried the intruder by his scruff to the medicine den, and Faunstar walked up to Streamkit. "Good job. You've got keen senses. We might have an apprentice naming ceremony soon." Streamkit blushed and rejoined her two brothers, Volekit and Tigerkit. Juniperfrost yelled behind her. "Ahhh! I think… the kit's coming…"

"Moonpaw! Fetch Shiningpelt!" Moonpaw nodded and stormed off to the medicine den. Juniperfrost limped back to the nursery, as her kits kicked in her belly. Faunstar bounded off to talk to Stoneleap and Waspfire. "We'll mark the scents next time. For now, make sure everything's going well in camp. Stoneleap, you can check on Juniperfrost." Another wail erupted from the nursery. Stoneleap ran to the nursery, as Flecktail's hunting patrol came back with bits of prey. Shiningpelt ran out, borage leaves in her mouth. She was running towards the nursery, her eyes gleaming with excitement and worry. This was the first time that she'd deliver kits.

A couple of minutes later, Shiningpelt stepped out, panting. "They're beautiful." She said, her eyes clouding with sadness. She would never kit, or have a mate. _Is she rethinking about being my medicine cat?_ Faunstar thought, trying to invade her thoughts. But like the thick brambles that guard the entrance of the camp, her mind was blocked too. Faunstar stepped in to see her new kin. One was a bluish-gray one, and the other was a pale yellow one—like his grandmother—with black stripes. "I'm going to name the bluish-gray one Riverkit. The bumble-striped one will be Beekit."

"Wonderful names," Leafstrike commented. The kits were suckling on their mothers' belly, seeping the milk. "They're going to be as beautiful as their grandmother."

"You mean as their _mother_." Juniperfrost said.

"Mmhmm." Leafstrike said mindlessly, still looking at the kits. Faunstar stepped out of the nursery, eyes narrowing at the medicine den, where the intruder lay. She padded over to him.

"Who are you and what do you want from us?" she whispered.

**A/N: This chapter was a bit shorter than the rest, sorry. :D**


End file.
